narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kagura Karatachi
is a shinobi of Kirigakure, who works as an aide to the Sixth Mizukage. Background Being the grandson of Yagura Karatachi, people kept distant from him, leading to Kagura having no friends. Rather than struggle with being poor, he enrolled into the Kirigakure Academy to become a shinobi. Upon enrolling, Kagura met someone who saw him as a human being, but during their first combat training, he killed them alongside other classmates after falling into a trance. The event lead to Kagura realising he was truly the grandson of Yagura, and becoming afraid of wielding a sword again. Thirteen years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kagura was promoted to Chūnin. At some point, he became Chōjūrō's aid, and offered the chance at succeeding him as Mizukage, which Kagura declined. Chōjūrō also chose Kagura to become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and inherit his sword Hiramekarei. Personality His goal is to make Kiri into a peaceful village.Weekly Shōnen Jump He is shown to be very friendly to others, even if they're from another village. He is happy to meet the visiting class from Konohagakure. Kagura is also a fan of Kagemasa to the point he owns extremely rare Kagemasa merchandise. Friendly and cheerful as he is, he is shown to have some insecurities. Despite the praise of Chōjūrō, Kagura feels underserving of ever becoming Mizukage. He also acknowledges his village's dark recent history and strives to make up for it. Despite his reputation as a genius ninja, he is shown to have some reservations about engaging in combat. Despite only sparring with wooden swords against Boruto Uzumaki, he was visibly distraught after disarming him, having to recompose himself before continuing his host duties. Appearance Kagura is a tall teenager. He has a fair complexion with short, messy, grey hair that falls over the right side of his face and spiked up on the left his forehead, pink eyes and a tattoo with three points running down under his left eye. He is very handsome as nearly all the Konoha Academy female students immediately swooned for him. He wears black pants, a striped purple shirt, a green long-sleeved vest with high collars, and black gloves. He also wears a grey-strapped forehead protector under his bangs. He carries at his hip a katana with a square hollow hilt. Attached to the top of the scabbard is a Kagemasa key-chain shaped like the movie-star's signature visors. Abilities Despite his young age, Kagura is a genius shinobi, who's reputation is heard across the shinobi world.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations episode 26 As such, Chōjūrō wants Kagura to succeed him as Mizukage, a position reserved only for the strongest shinobi of their village. Kenjutsu Kagura is very advanced in kenjutsu, as he is a candidate to become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman, particularly Chōjūrō's former position and thus would inherit Hiramekarei. During his brief sparring match against Boruto, Kagura effortlessly disarmed Boruto in a single assault. New Era Field Trip Arc When Shino Aburame's class comes to Kiri for a field trip, Kagura greets the foreigners and introduces himself as their guide for the day. Upon meeting Boruto, the two introduce themselves to each other. Guiding the class into the village's port town, Kagura informs the students of the business conducted in the tourist destination. During the tour, Kagura introduces the class to the Fifth and Sixth Mizukage. Afterwards, Kagura shows them the Kirigakure Academy, where Chōjūrō has him spar with Boruto. He swiftly defeats Boruto in a single skirmish, after which Kagura becomes visibly distraught. After taking a break, Kagura takes the class to the Memorial Park, where they all pay their respects to the deceased. There, he speaks of the history of his village's Academy's ritual, and how the "Bloody Mist Village" was a thing of the past. Iwabee Yuino notes that his grandfather was killed by Yagura Karatachi, and Kiri's history still effect the present, to which Kagura apologises for. The group are then approached by Tsurushi, who disrespects Kagura and the Academy class. As Tsurushi attempts to attack Boruto, Kagura intercepts his attack, before Iwabee scares off the delinquent group. Trivia * The name "Karatachi" refers to the trifoliate orange, also known as the Japanese bitter-orange; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. References